Kyuuketsuki Aikou Vampire Love
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: "Ruka is all over Kaname-Senpai it's disgusting I hate her! …but if Zero-Kun was to fall for Kaname-Senpai I wouldn't mind," she said with a cheeky grin.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: please Review sorry if its crap i wrote this in a couple of hours last night. i hope you enjoy reading it**_

_**Zero X Kaname**_

_Zero's POV_

I wondered the grounds of Cross Academy on my own since Yuki had reverted back to a vampire to my dismay. I sighed heavily Yuki was now in the Night Class so now I was on my own. My thirst for blood was almost uncontrollable now.

I noticed a familiar presence behind me. I turned around to see Yuki standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked her in a sour tone. She looked at me and nodded "but I wanted to see you Zero," she replied looking at the floor as a breeze caused her hair to sway.

I didn't answer her I just stood there. She looked up at me and I just couldn't hate her even if she was a pureblood vampire I was just too attached to her after spending all those years with her growing up with her. I sighed softly and nodded gesturing to a place we could sit down.

We sat there and spoke we discussed everything she told me about life in the Night Class and who she liked and disliked. "Ruka is all over Kaname-Senpai it's disgusting I hate her! …but if Zero-Kun was to fall for Kaname-Senpai I wouldn't mind," she said with a cheeky grin. I almost chocked on thin air then I mean me fall for that blood sucker please.

Kaname's POV

I looked out the window of the classroom and saw them sitting down in a conversation. Zero blushed at something Yuki had said and he was choking on thin air for some reason. This annoyed me to no end. What did she say to him to get that reaction? Did she ask him out? Confess her love? I almost pulled my hair out I was that frustrated.

I decided to go out there so I left the room no one dared to try and stop me. I headed towards them and I heard a bit of their conversation. "Me like that evil blood sucker Kuran u gotta be kidding me Yuki I couldn't ever like him besides I'm not gay!" I heard Zero yell at her. _'So that's what they were talking about…' _I thought. I smirked a little and approached them before Yuki could reply.

"It hurts me to hear you say that Zero-Kun," I said in a teasing way. He actually blushed deeply at that and looked away. He huffed at me and I chuckled. "Yuki you should go back to class you may be a pure blood but you still shouldn't be skipping classes."

With that she turned to Zero and kissed his cheek before nodding to me and walking off I had to suppress a growl as she touched him before walking after her. We walked back into class and sat at our seats next to each other. I was sitting there staring out the window at where Zero was still sitting.

I didn't know how I could marry someone I didn't love. Yuki was born for the soul purpose of becoming my wife. I let out a low sigh which made Yuki look at me she followed my gaze and whispered, "you really love him don't you Kaname-Senpai." I looked at her and blushed lightly. She giggled at me "you know you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. Mum and dad aren't here to make you. I'd rather see you happy with someone not forced to be."

I looked at her softly. "He doesn't even like me…" I said turning my attention back to where he was sitting to find he's gone. She laughed lightly "I've known Zero for a long time I know how he works and no matter what he says or how he acts it's obvious he likes you he just won't admit it," she replied.

I looked back at her the smallest of smiles ever on my face "thanks Yuki you're the best sister in the world I love you," I said. It was true the girl I'm supposed to marry is saying I don't have to and is even telling me how Zero really feels. She giggled "your welcome brother I love you too," she replied.

"Would you like me to help you get Zero-Kun?" she asked me. I blushed and nodded "yes please you know him best you know his likes and dislikes and such," I replied. She smiled at me. Class was over so we all headed back to the dorms.

Zero's POV

I was sitting in class staring out the window I had a feeling Yuki was planning something it was to do with me and certain blood sucker. I sighed heavily as I looked at a specific tree in the garden. After class I decided to sit under a tree and relax I didn't feel like going to class anymore I just wanted to sleep.

Hours later I woke up and saw that two of the Night Class students were in front of me. "What the hell do you want!" I yelled at them. They laughed "Yuki-Sama wants to see in the Night Class dorms," the blonde replied.

I glared at him "and Kaname decided to give me an escort how sweet," I said sarcastically. The orange head sighed "come on Hanabusa we gave him the message it's up to him now," he said one hand in his pocket. Aido laughed "you're so lazy Akatsuki," he replied and walked towards me.

My lip curled up in a snarl I stood up and followed them to their dorm. I just new this had something to do with Kaname. It just had too what was she up to. Kaname walked up to us as soon as we entered he gave a well done to them and turned his attention onto me. "Welcome Zero-Kun," he greeted.

Yuki walked out and greeted me too. I smiled at her "hey Yuki what you want?" I asked. She let out a chuckle and lead me upstairs Kaname followed behind me. I was getting suspicious now and really nervous. "Yuki where are you taking me?" I asked panic clear in my voice.

"Don't worry Zero," she said and opened a door "go inside." I looked at her panic written across my face. She gave me a reassuring smile and pushed me inside Kaname walked in after me.

Kaname's POV

I walked up behind Zero "there's no need to be scared I won't hurt you," I said softly. "Who's scared!" he snapped back. I chuckled at him and walked to the door and locked it. His eyes showed his fear as I walked back to him.

"You must be hungry Zero you haven't eaten since Yuki was transferred here," I said and undone a button on my shirt moving the colour from neck and tilting my head to the side. "Eat." He looked at me and backed away. "Zero!" I growled lowly and pulled him to me embracing him "eat!" I ordered him.

He looked at me for a while eventually he sank his teeth into my neck and drank. It felt so good having Zero drink from my neck I loved it. He pulled away and I almost growled in protest. He had blood running down his chin he looked so irresistible I couldn't help planting a kiss to those surprisingly soft lips.

He slapped me and backed away to the end of the room trying to be as far away from me as possible. I sighed and used my vampire speed to get close to him I grabbed his hands and pulled him to my bed. I pushed him onto it and climbed on top of him. He screamed in protest "shhh everything will be ok my sweet," I cooed.

His face was one of pure terror. "Zero I won't hurt you I'll only give you pleasure," I purred and kissed him again. "GET OFF ME!" he yelled as tears started to pour down his cheeks. I looked at him I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. "Zero did something bad happen to you in your past besides the vampire attack?" I asked.

He clamed up and was totally unresponsive. I held him tight to me cradling him in my arms trying to calm him. After about an hour he finally calmed down enough to talk. Tears still rolled down his beautiful pale cheeks. "Zero what happened to you in your past?" I asked again. "Like you care!" he growled.

I pulled his face to look at me I looked him in the eyes "Zero you dumbass I love you I always have loved you of course I care!" I replied. He looked at me dumbfounded. "If I didn't care I would have just raped you but I didn't." He grabbed hold of me clinging to me tightly I stroked his head softly and called for Yuki to unlock the door and to come in.

She walked in and saw Zero she immediately ran to him. "Zero what's wrong?" she asked. He wouldn't talk he just looked at her. "Yuki do you know of any other things happening to Zero when he was little apart from when his family was attacked?" I asked her desperation clearly in my voice.

She looked at me "there was one thing but I was never told about what had happened all I know he came back home one day crying he wouldn't tell me what had happened but 'dad' knows I believe," she said in a low gentle voice so she didn't scare him. "Will you please talk to the headmaster and find out while I stay with him?" I asked her she nodded and quickly left.

Zero's POV

I was still in Kaname's arms why I flung myself at him specially after he tried to touch me I don't know but I did and he was holding me close trying to comfort me. I felt oddly safe sitting in his arms. Kaname looked at me softly "Zero drink from me. It's ok it might be able to help you a bit," he said gently. He bit into his wrist and moved it to me the smell of his blood excited me. I bit into him and drank. He smiled at me he looked very happy that I was drinking from him.

I pulled away and buried my head into his shoulder he smiled and placed his hand at the back of my head. I didn't want to talk about what had happened to me especially not to him. I didn't want him to see me so weak and know the reason behind it.

He continued to hold onto me waiting for Yuki's return. Kaname was whispering sweet nothings to me. I eventually fell asleep in his arms he layed me down on his bed to sleep and pulled the covers over me. "Good night my love," he whispered as he perched himself on the edge of the bed staying guard of me.

Yuki's POV

I ran as fast as I could to the head masters place it was a little weird calling him that after so long but I put that thought out of my mind. His place was finally in few "CROSS-KUN! CROSS-KUN!" I yelled hoping he'd hear me. To my delight he emerged and looked at me puzzled.

"What is it my dear daughter?" he asked trying to hug me but missing as I stood in front of him. "It's Zero! He's over in the Night Class Dorms with Kaname-Senpai and he's a wreck! I need to know about what happened that day when he came home crying and wouldn't say what happened Kaname-Senpai thinks it has something to do with it and he wants to know," I said panic in my voice.

Cross's face looked to one of pure horror. Yagari-Sensei appeared at the door "is something wrong with Zero?" he asked. I nodded and Yagari nearly exploded. "Where is he!" he asked. "Calm down Yagari we are all going to head there now it's important I talk to Kaname-Senpai," Cross said stroking Yagari's cheek. I smiled at the affection they shared for each other. Everyone in school new about their romance.

"Come on we need to hurry!" I urged. They both nodded and we headed off towards the dorms again. It didn't seem to take as long as it did getting to Cross's house. We barged through and ran to Kaname's room there was a female voice in side so we stopped to listen outside.

Kaname's POV

"What do you want Ruka!" I growled angrily. She laughed "your not seriously babysitting this Level E vampire now are you and to kiss such a thing when you have such a beautiful vampire in front of you," she hissed.

I growled "your right I do and he's laying in my bed!" I snapped. She walked up to me and jumped onto me kissing my lips I punched her and she fell to the floor. My eyes turned read and I blew her to bits I called for Aido, Akatsuki, Shiki and Rima to clear the mess up that's when Yuki walked in with Yagari and Cross.

Yagari went straight to Zero's side. Cross signalled for me to go to the other side of the room I hesitated for a while before kissing Zero's forehead and walking to him. Cross explained about how a teacher had sexually abused Zero as a child more than once. I looked at him sadly. "Do you know where this teacher is now?" I asked I new that it was a while ago but I wanted to rip his guts out.

"He died last year," Cross replied. I let a hiss of approval fall from my lips before I walked back to Zero I placed a hand at his cheek and made circular motions with my thumbs. "It's ok Zero I'm here now I'll protect you I promise," I whispered.

Zero's eyes opened slowly he saw the room full of people he panicked. I pulled him close to me and whispered, "it's ok no ones going to hurt you no ones going to abuse you calm down." Zero stopped panicking and rested in my arms. Everyone looked at us with an 'awwww' face.

Zero's POV

I clung to Kaname and wouldn't let go I was scared. "Zero everything is alright now. I know about what happened to you when you were a child and I can promise you it'll never happen again ok," I said in a soft voice. He nodded and his grip loosened a bit. "T-thank you K-Kaname," I said in a low voice. He smiled "welcome."

Kaname asked everyone to leave which they did Yagari was the last one to leave which didn't surprise me. Kaname made no attempt to rush him either which I was happy about. "Take care Zero. And make sure you take good care of him Kuran-Kun," Yagari said. Kaname and I nodded. With that he left.

Kaname was about to leave to when I grabbed his shirt. He looked at me softly and sat back down. I climbed into his lap and shakily touched his face. "Thank you so much Kaname-Sama," I said in a low embarrassed voice. He smiled at me again. "Your welcome again Zero-Kun," he replied.

I looked at him and slowly pecked him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely. "Are you sure about this?" he asked me. "Never been surer. I love you Kaname Kuran and I always have," I replied with a massive blush.

I pushed Kaname down onto the bed I licked the wound I made on his neck before kissing it. I felt Kaname Shiver underneath me which made me smile. I shakily undone the buttons to his shirt and removed it. I started to kiss down his neck and chest grinning when my lips met a dusky pink nipple. I licked it a few times before Kaname pulled me off him.

I looked at him completely confused "do u not like me touching you?" I asked sad. He chuckled "quite the opposite actually but I want to make u feel pleasure Zero," he replied as he flipped our positions. I was quickly stripped of my clothes and he was nipping on my nipple making me moan softly. He rolled it between his teeth as he tweaked the other with his skilful hand.

He quickly made his way to my groin but before he touched my cock he moved to my thighs. He licked the insides of my thighs "may I?" he asked. Assuming he wanted to bite I nodded. I'd only been bitten once and that was my neck I was very nervous but he tried to make it less painful for me.

He drank from my thighs for about a minute before pulling away and licking the puncture wounds. It felt wonderful to be bitten and in such an intimate place.

Kaname's POV

I smiled up at him and licked the head of his cock teasingly he bucked his hips up slightly. Smirking but deciding to leave the teasing to a later date I take the head of his cock into my mouth sucking softly then hard. His moans sounding like music to my ears.

I started to bob my head up and down. I had to forcefully hold his hips to the bed to stop him gagging me. I bobbed my head faster and faster humming around his cock sending vibrations through it making him moan more and more. I stopped bobbing my head and slipped his cock from my mouth so I could trail the vain that runs below it sucking and licking my way along.

"ahhhhhhhhh….! K-Kaname… I'm g-gonna… CUM!" he practically screamed. I smirked and took his whole length into my mouth I deep throat him. Zero screams my name and cums in my mouth. I swallow as much as I can smiling softly up at him.

He pants softly as I climb up his body kissing his lips. "Stay here tonight?" I ask. He smiles and nods "yes my love." I hold him close "do u want me to pleasure you?" he asks shyly. I kiss his neck "not tonight I want you to just rest now we can shower tomorrow," I replied smiling. He nods and with that we both fall asleep.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zero X Kaname**_

Kaname's POV

I smiled as I looked down at the figure lying on my bed. I bent over and kissed his cheek softly which is when he started to stir. I smiled "morning sleepy head," I said a gentle tone. "Morning," was his reply.

"Zero I was thinking. Why don't you move to the Night Class?" I asked him. He looked at me and touched my cheek "I want to I really do but I have a duty to do…" he replied. I sighed heavily and kissed his forehead "alright," I replied.

A thought came to my mind and I smiled "Zero you're my future fiancé come let's go tell everyone!" I said in a sort of singsong voice. Zero looked at me weirdly "what's gotten into you?" he asked looking a little worried.

I laughed and that seemed to scare him more "I want the world to know that Zero-Kun is my lover is all. I can't help wanting everyone to know. I love you so much Zero and I justseem to open up around you," I said before kissing Zero and grabbing his hand pulling him out the door.

Zero blushed as he stood in front of all the other Night Class students. I pulled the hand I was holding in the air "this man is the one I love and he is my future fiancé if anything happens to him I'll kill you all he is the only thing you should be worrying about. Keep him safe," I said. Zero was blushing more I smirked and pulled him to me kissing him deeply. Yuki whistled I laughed as I pulled away.

I pulled Zero upstairs and sat him onto the bed I sat next to him he was still blushing I smiled softly at him. He looked at me "you know your crazy," he said lowly. I laughed at him and shook my head "no I'm just in love," I replied.

He blushed even more making me chuckle. I kissed his cheek "you want to feed?" I asked him. He shook his head I smiled he was just so irresistible. I moved closer to him and kissed his neck softly.

Zero's POV

I blushed but smiled at him raising a hand to cup his cheek. He smiled back at me as he kissed me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and I kissed him back passionately. Before it could go any further there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kaname said with a low growl. Yuki walked in and stood by my. "Would you like some breakfast Zero? You must be hungry," she asked. I shook his head and gave a 'thank you' with that she walked out again. I blushed as I looked at Kaname.

I crawled closer to him and he looked at me questioningly. I smirked a wicked smirk and crawled onto his lap. I kissed him deeply and I started to undo his shirt when the shirt was open I pulled it off him and sighed a happy sigh. Kaname looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Zero are you sure about this?" Kaname asked as he looked at me. I nodded and kissed his lips "I want this so much Kaname. Please…" I said softly. Kaname smiled big and undone the button and zipper to my trousers. I blushed and bit lightly onto his neck causing him to groan. I grinned wickedly as I bit along his neck.

He growled and swapped our positions with me lying on the bed and him straddling my hips. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a wet messy kiss. He ripped my shirt off as he kissed down my jaw line and neck down my chest till he foundone of my nipples. He nipped at it making me moan. He bit it and rolled it between his teeth. He grabbed the other nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

I mewled a little which made him stop abusing my nipples. He looked at me my flushed face as I panted, he kissed me. Kaname trailed a soft hand down my body heading for my crotch. He yanked my trousers off and started to rub my bulge through the thin fabric that covered the heated organ.

"K-Kaname… more…!" I almost yelled blushing deeply. He smirked at me and teased me more by slipping a finger inside my boxers then taking it back out. Kaname smirked as he continued to tease me. His mouth found my inner thighs he bit down on a vain and started to drink. I blushed moaning out his name with each suck.

Kaname eventually pulled away and removed my boxers. I gasped as the cool air hit my hot erection as it sprang to life. Kaname grinned and teased the head licking it slowly. "K-Kaname!" I growled

Kaname's POV 

I grinned as he complained about the teasing. I took the head into my mouth sucking lightly on it grinning at the reactions I got from my lover. He begged me to take more of him in and I obliged as I started to bob my head up and down around his cock loving the feel of the hot organ in my mouth.

I hummed around his cock sending waves of pleasure through him. I started to suck on it my hand pumping the bit that wasn't in my mouth in time with each suck.

"S-so good…!" Zero yelled making me smirk. I started to bob my head up and down taking all of his length in my mouth, I decided to deep throat him at that point making him moan delectably. I let his cock slip from my mouth with a 'pop.'

"Hmm, you look so sexy sprawled out like that panting and moaning," I said in a husky voice into his ear. He blushed as I captured those sweet lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Zero's POV

We parted eventually I sighed in content. "K-Kaname… fuck me! Please!" I begged him. He smirked at me and kissed me once again.

"As you wish my love," He replied. He kissed my cheek before biting onto my neck arousing me even more.

I blushed deeply moaning softly before I asked him, "d-do you… have any l-lube…?"

He gave me a devious smirk as he pulled away from neck. He reached into the drawer next to his ridiculously massive bed and pulled out a tube of lube I noticed it was cherry flavour. "Naturally my love."

I blushed deeply as I watched him coat his fingers with the lube one finger approached my puckered entrance encircling it a little first before it finally made its way inside. It was uncomfortable but bearable. After a while it started to feel good more than good highly enjoyable. That was Kaname's cue to add another finger. I cringed as it slipped in beside the first finger.

"K-Kaname…" I whined. He bent over and kissed my lips gently saying kind words of encouragement to me.

He added the third and final finger making me almost scream. He kissed my neck "shhh its ok my love," he whispered to me. I bit down on his neck as he made scissoring movements with his fingers to stretch me even more.

Then he hit that spot deep inside me making me moan loudly. Kaname smirked at me hitting that spot again. "THERE K-KANAME HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" I screamed loving the sensation. He smirked doing as he was told hitting that spot again.

Kaname's POV

He whimpered as I withdrew my fingers I smirked "don't worry you'll be filled soon I promise." I pulled my erection out of my pants and lathered it in a generous amount of lube before lining it up with Zero's entrance. He looked at me the lust clear in his half lidded eyes.

With one swift movement I slammed into him, Zero screamed in pain. "K-Kaname! It hurts!" he whined. I bent over and kissed him keeping still allowing him to adjust to me inside him.

"I know but it'll get better soon I promise," I reassured him. He nodded his face scrunched up in pain. I carefully started to move when he gave me permission. Zero was still clearly in pain till I had hit that spot once again after some adjusting.

"K-KANAME!" he yelled. I smirked and started to speed up a little. Thrusting harder as I hit that spot that had him yelling in pleasure. "FASTER! HARDER!" I smirked as he gave me demands which I had every intention of fulfilling.

I started to thrust into him harder and faster the bed was creaking at the pace I had set. Zero was a moaning mess. We were both covered in sweat. I could tell Zero was close to climax. I lifted his legs up onto my shoulders to get better access snaking an arm around to pump his neglected erection.

"Kaname… I'm going to cum!" he shouted as he came all over my hand and his stomach. Zero's muscles tightened around my cock making me reach my climax as well. I thrust into him faster a couple more times as he milked me.

I pulled out of him and we collapsed onto the bed. I layed next to him panting heavily. "Go get a shower my love," I said to him smiling as he panted beside me. Nodding slightly before getting up and heading towards my en-suit bathroom. I smiled as I watched him walk away.

I layed there in pure bliss loving every moment. I was like a giggling girl. "Kaname! Do you want to join me…?" Zero called from the shower. I smirked and got up walked to the bathroom.

"I'd love to." I got into the shower to kissing Zero on the lips. We washed each other and played around a little. I chuckled softly as Zero played with my neck. "Zero your amazing." He blushed in my arms and bit my neck roughly making me moan.

"No Kaname your amazing." I smiled and kissed him deeply before getting out of the shower and passing Zero a towel after he had turned the shower off. We dried off and then headed to the bed where we layed down cuddling to each other before falling asleep happily in each others arms.

The end.


End file.
